


Dreemurr

by IntrospectiveInquisitor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrospectiveInquisitor/pseuds/IntrospectiveInquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare doesn't end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreemurr

Little miss Muffet sat on her tuffet, and the whole world broke in two. Spiders spun on strands of candy floss, and They enjoyed every last bite. Red hot, they all boil away. Dust rains from above. Mounds and mounds, and within it They bathe. Marrow from bones spills like melting snow, smiles cracked down the middle. They eat the teeth, but it all turns to powder. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The hero arrives. The hero departs. The Hellmouth gapes. Ropes pull taut, limbs crumple like paper dolls. The dummy isn't much for speaking. Soft, kindly, freshly baked. WHERE ARE THE KNIVES. The fire burns hot; you could stick your hands in it. Puzzling, isn't it? They aren't much for puzzles. Scattered to the wind, never seen again. Who's blue now? Silence falls like snow. Nobody's laughing. Regret, regret, regret, regicide. Hearts sway like daisies. Two for one, master of none. The sun is rooted to the earth. They devour the light of day. 

 

Frisk awoke with a cry, tears pouring down their face. 

 

 

But nobody came.


End file.
